femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Reid (Sexting in Suburbia)
'Patricia Reid '(Judith Hoag) is the hidden villainess of the 2012 Lifetime film Sexting in Suburbia (alternately titled Shattered Silence; airdate January 14, 2012). She is the mother of Skylar Reid, who was the rival of fellow Westfield High School senior Dina Van Cleve. Patricia appeared to be best friends with Dina's mother Rachel (the film's main protagonist), but secretly, the former harbored resentment towards Dina, envious of how she was better than Skylar in terms of academics and lacrosse (which both girls participated in). Additionally, her jealousy reached a pinnacle when Dina got a lacrosse scholarship that she felt Skylar should have gotten. After Dina committed suicide by hanging herself in her room following naked pictures of her going viral that led to her being viciously bullied, Patricia feigned support for Rachel, who was working to find out who made said pictures go viral. However, in actuality, Patricia was the person who sent the photos to 40 other people, having found them on the phone of Dina's best friend Claire Stevens, who left her phone in their homecoming limo; Dina accidentally sent them to Claire while attempting to sext her boyfriend Mark Carey (who was cheating on her with Skylar after she refused to lose her virginity to him). Her motive for sending out the pictures was that she wanted to humiliate Dina and get her scholarship revoked so that Skylar would have it instead. After Dina's suicide, Patricia even went as far as to deface the girl's grave. When Rachel continued her investigation into who sent the photos out, Patricia anonymously sent her death threats and even threw a brick through her window in an attempt to scare her off. Her villainous reveal came after Skylar found Dina's photos on her phone, having sent them to herself as trophies. When Skylar confronted her about all of her acts against Rachel, Patricia contested that she did it for her, voicing her belief that Dina was making her daughter miserable and saying that she would understand when she had children. Even so, Skylar pointed out how Dina was driven to suicide because of what Patricia did, with the callous woman responding by shouting that while she only meant it as a prank and wouldn't have done it had she known what Dina would do, her hands are clean in regards to her death. Disgusted and upset, Skylar ran out of the house and drove away. Patricia then texted Skylar begging for forgiveness, and after she was arrested for distributing child pornography, Skylar started to text her back, saying that she'll never forgive her before unintentionally crashing her car into a tree because she was distracted. In a hospital, Rachel came to visit Patricia, who was at her daughter's bedside. The villainess asked if she came to gloat, but instead, the protagonist apologized for Dina being such a threat to Patricia, along with stating that not only was she was going through the same pain she was, but also concluding that their friendship wasn't real. She also expressed condolences for Skylar, who may never walk again, but also vowed to see Patricia in court. As Rachel left the room, Patricia burst into tears, and it's debatable if that was because of her feeling guilty about what she had done or simply because of her own daughter's situation. Furthermore, her ultimate fate was never revealed. Trivia * Judith Hoag also played Nancy Godfrey and Gretchen Price in Murder, She Wrote, Sandra Boatwright on The Mentalist, Cynthia Hamilton on Castle, and Dr. Raine Van Aiken on Women's Murder Club. Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Redhead Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Bully Category:Conspirator Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Pervert Category:Betrayed